A file including an image, a video, a document, and the like may be stored in a user device, such as a Personal Computer (PC) and a smart phone. Each file has a storage “route.” To illustrate, a user may create a folder as storage space for storing one or more files. A storage “route” of the file is a path of directories leading to the folder in which the corresponding file is stored. Accordingly, storage routes of files stored in the same folder are the necessarily the same, and files stored in different folders have different storage routes, respectively.
When files are stored in a plurality of folders as described above, it is more difficult to display files stored in the different folders in a single display region. That is, the files in a single file folder having the same storage route are always displayed together.
In this case, when one desires to change the storage route of the file, a separate file movement or copy function may be used. For example, when moving a file stored in folder A to folder B, a storage route of the file may be changed by dragging the file from within folder A, and then dropping the file into folder B. Alternatively, cut/copy and paste functions for the corresponding file may also be used to effect a change in the storage route.
Furthermore, all of the image files photographed by a portable device, such as a smart phone, are generally stored in one folder, and in order to move the image file to a specific folder, a process of selecting a folder, in which the image file is desired to be stored, by using a separate menu item is performed. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a user inconveniently manages the file.